Everyday World
Everyday World (エブリデイワールド) is the ending used in Season 2. There are 3 different versions used. Everyday World (エブリデイワールド) by Yukino Yukinoshita (Saori Hayami) & Yui Yuigahama (Nao Touyama) (Season 2 episodes 1-3, 5, 6, 8-13) Everyday World (Ballade Arrange-Yukino Solo) (エブリデイワールド - Ballade Arrange-Yukino Solo) by Yukino Yukinoshita (Saori Hayami) (Season 2 episode 7). Everyday World (Ballade Arrange-Yui Solo) (エブリデイワールド - Ballade Arrange-Yui Solo) by Yui Yuigahama (Nao Touyama) (Season 2 episode 4). The song was written by Shoko Fujibayashi and composed by Katsuhiko Kurosu. It is performed by Katsuhiko Kurosu, Yohske Yamamoto, and Hijiri Anze, with production handled by studio Onkio Haus.CD Information - https://vgmdb.net/album/51394 Lyrics Romaji = seifuku mo kyoukasho mo sou katte ni kaerareru wake janai tanoshikute chotto kuukyo jikan no naka oyogi tsuzukeru heiseisa o yosoou tame dake furumai kata no keisanshiki toite bakari kore ga koi da to shita nara kodoku to iu tsuyosa nakushi sou de koware yasui no EBURIDEI WAARUDO hamidasu kimochi okubyou na mama daremo mina kizutsuiteku hashiru yo iki kirashite kimi ni dake mitomete hoshikute nee wake wa tsukitsumezu ni mata ashita mo tonari ni itai shinjitsu yori yasashii uso o PURIIZU DEJABU darake no mirai de... sore de ii yo ne? moshimo suki da to tsugetara ima miteru keshiki wa yume to kiete mawari tsuzukeru EBURIDEI WAARUDO kawaru jibun ni tomadoi nagara daremo mina otona ni naru EBURIDEI...EBURIDEI WAARUDO kimi ga hora hoho emu tabi (Changing world) namae mata yobareru tabi antei no POJISHON nakushi sou na shoudou kokoro o tataite iru kore ga koi da to shita nara kodoku to iu tsuyosa nakushi sou de koware yasui no EBURIDEI WAARUDO hamidasu kimochi okubyou na mama daremo mina kizutsuiteku kawaru jibun ni tomadoi nagara daremo mina otona ni naru EBURIDEI WAARUDO |-|English Translation = Yukino It's not like I can change my uniform, Or my textbooks at will. Yui Enjoying myself, but feeling a bit vacant, I'm constantly swimming through time... Yukino Merely to put on a show that I'm relaxed, Yui I'm constantly trying to solve, All A formula for my behavior. All If this is what's called love, I feel I'm about to lose the strength known as loneliness. In this easily broken Everyday World, Yukino With feelings overflowing, Yui in our cowardly state, All We hurt one another, on and on. Yui I'll run till I'm out of breath, 'Cause I want you to accept me. Yukino Y'know, without bothering to examine the reason, I'll desire to be by your side again tomorrow. Yui Rather than the truth, please give me a gentle lie, Yukino In a future filled with Déjà vu... All That's good enough, right? All If I were able to tell you I love you, The scenery I'm seeing now would disappear with my dreams. In a constantly spinning Everyday World, Yukino While getting lost Yui in our changing selves, All We all become adults. Everyday... Everyday World. Yukino You see, as you smile more and more... (Changing world) As your name is called more and more... Yui An impulse as if you'll lose your stable position, All Knocks against your heart! All If this is what's called love, I feel I'm about to lose the strength known as loneliness. In this easily broken Everyday World, Yukino With feelings overflowing, Yui in our cowardly state, All We hurt one another, on and on. Yukino While getting lost Yui in our changing selves, All We all become adults. All Everyday World. |-|Japanese = 制服も教科書もそう 勝手に変えられる訳じゃない 楽しくて　ちょっと空虚 時間の中　泳ぎ続ける 平静さを　装うためだけ 振る舞い方の計算式 解いてばかり これが恋だとしたなら 孤独という強さ失くしそうで 壊れやすいの　エブリデイワールド はみ出す気持ち　臆病なまま 誰もみな　傷付いてく 走るよ　息切らして 君にだけ認めて欲しくて ねぇ訳は　突き詰めずに またあしたも　隣にいたい 真実より　優しい嘘をプリーズ デジャブだらけの未来で… それでいいよね? もしも好きだと告げたら 今見てる景色は夢と消えて 回り続ける　エブリデイワールド 変わる自分に　戸惑いながら 誰もみな　大人になる エブリデイ…エブリデイワールド 君が　ほら　ほほ笑むたび(Changing world) 名前　また　呼ばれるたび 安定の場所(ポジション)　失くしそうな衝動 心を叩いている これが恋だとしたなら 孤独という強さ失くしそうで 壊れやすいの　エブリデイワールド はみ出す気持ち　臆病なまま 誰もみな　傷付いてく 変わる自分に　戸惑いながら 誰もみな　大人になる エブリデイワールド References Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Music